Hot Summer Days
by Goddess of Light1
Summary: This is my first story, so i hope you like. This story is of course in the summer, but what happens when the summer gets so hot that sparks start flying.
1. Default Chapter

Hot Summer Days  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon even though i wish i did. AND YOU CAN'T SUE ME FOR WISHING!!! Enjoy the story.  
  
Summary: What isf the days of summer were to hot and sparks started to fly , sparks of love.  
  
Chapter1:  
  
(an: written from serena's pov, may change so keep an eye out) Author's Pov: In a small house in Tokyo the screams of a girl about 14 can be heard from miles away. Serena's pov: " Oh crap i am late again Raye is so gonna kill me!" I shout as I start to get dress in a hurry. " How many times have i told you Serena to actually SET the alarm clock!!"Luna hisses. Jeez at times i wish i just had a regular cat instead of me annoying talking one. " I know luna , i know!!!" I say as i run out of my room" Bye everyone" So close to the mall, god it is WAY to hot to be running, i think to my self , Then, in an instant my thoughts are interupted by my slamming in to something hard . I fall backwards. " oh sorry miss-oh Meatball head it's just you!" Darien Sheilds my worst enemy says loking down at me. For the past moths i can't beleve i had a crush on him. A tiny one though really!A voice in the back of my said tiny was a lie. " Can't you say any thing nice? Or are you just so evil that is just won't happen" i say. "No ,It's the fact that your always in my way, and how we ALWAYS run into eacthother or you running into me!" " I would LOVE to stay here and tade insults with you but i actually have a life!" I say as i get up and walk past him. But as soon as i turned the corner i broke in to a run toward the Shopping Plaza. I tripped a couple of times but i finally made it to the center court. " Finally Meatball head desides to bless us by showing up" Raye says as I arrive. " Raye chill. Serena on this shopping trip i am geting you a new alarm clock"Lita says breaking into a fight that might have happened. " But really Serena you should be more on time." Amy said quietly. I nodded in response. "Okay, okay Serena is here NOW can we PLEASE go shopping NOW!!!"Mina whines. "Wait who are those guys over there. They seem familar. Don't ya think so?" Raye says. We all glance over at a group of 6 guys and 4 of them look alot like the 4 Negaverse Generals and the others just gave me a werid vibe. But could it really be them?~~~~To Be cont.~~~~~ 


	2. Intros

Hot Summer Days Disclaimer: i do not own Sailor Moon, even though i wish i did AND YET AGAIN YOU CAN'T SUE ME FOE WISHING!!! Please enjoy the story and please review.  
  
Chapter two, " BOY , Those boys look just like the Negaverse Generals!" Mina says breaking our momentary silence.  
  
" Yeah but it can't be them be cause be dusted them" Lita says" So are we gonna go shopping or what?"  
  
" Yeah lets go we have much to get for the summer bash " Raye adds.  
  
So with those last words we started our shopping , We left no store on visited and no object unlooked. But on our way out we bumped *really* in to those guys.  
  
" Sorry " A tall silvery blond haired guy that looked a lot like Malacaihte(an: how do you really spell the generals names?!?) says.  
  
" IT'S OKAY" We all practically yelled.  
  
" Whoa when did Goddess like yourselfs fall from the sky?" A guy says with a grin. Eww i thought If this guy is a general for something icky he's is so gonna be dusted.  
  
"Can it Jack" A guy that looks like Zoicite says softly.  
  
" What are your names? " The Malacahite look alike says " Mines Mike "  
  
We told them our names and we found out there names . They are the following: Jack, Jason, Mike, Zack, Nick, Damien. We said our good-byes. And left the mall. But then i relized how late it was an raced home in my usual manner.  
  
At home:  
  
I open the door slowly. And tip - toe up the steps to my bedroom. And close my door. " Hello, Serena , I am back! " A small but sweet voice says. And as i turn around i found out that the voice belonged to Rini.  
  
~~~To be cont.~~~~ whyis rini back? *sigh* you'll just have to read the next chapter. A.N In my story Darien a.k.a Tuxedo Mask doesn't know Rini is his child . He only knows that he's Tuxie! 


	3. she's back!

Hot Summer Days 3 , She's Back! An: Okay last chapter I said Darien a.k.a Tuxedo Mask Doesn't know Rini his child but for those who migh tbe confused Serena and the scouts know. Hehehe on with the story, dum dum DUM! Dis claimer:*sniff* i don't own sailor moon*sniff* ~~~~She's Back!~~~~ " Rini what are you doing here. In this time!!" I whisper but really wanting to scream .  
  
" My mum or the futrue you sent me back she said i should spemd more time with you!" Rini says so sweetly it could make Barney throw-up. So the little spore is giving my futrue self trouble so she sends her back to me.Really what is the point  
  
" Fine okay well you no the drill go to your room up stairs and uh... I'll see you in the moring. Bye!" I say pushing Rini out of my room and locking the door with a sigh i walk to the window and look up at the moon. It reminds me of Moon Kingdom which brings back memories of Darien. Next Morning:  
  
"SERENA! SERENA YOU MEATBALL HEAD OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!! Or I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!!"I hear a voice shout . I bolt up right remebering that Raye and Lita were suppose to come over.I glance at my clock which reads it's 1:00pm.  
  
"I am coming . hold on." i say as i get up and open the door to see a red faced Raye which made burts in to a fit of laughter.  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE. AND YOU REALLY NEED ONE!" Raye shouts coming into my room . Lita follows and goes through my closet.  
  
" Really Raye , I forgot and i came in late last night -" i start to say.  
  
" It's okay Sere. Just hurry up and get dressed." Lita says tossing me an outfit. I get up and go change. and after 10 mintues we we're on our way. We made it to the Moonlight Cafe & Dinner a little late but it was no biggie.  
  
" So WHAT are we going to do this summer and where are we all going to go?"I ask.  
  
" How about we go on a group trip ?" Amy says.  
  
" Okay but where?"Mina says while playing with her napkin and spoon.  
  
"How about France or Spain?" Lita suggests.  
  
" France or Spain what? " a masculine voice butts in to our disscusion. I turn around and it was none other then Darien.  
  
" Go away! and it's none of your bees wax what we were talking about! So scram!" I hiss not wanting to deal with him.  
  
"Oh like I am going to listen to a silly little Meatball Head like you. You must be more dumb than I thought." Darien replys. How dare he call me dumb and silly.  
  
" OKAY YOU STUPID JACK ASS WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE!!" I shout turning to face him.  
  
" Wow are those the biggest words you can use!" Darien says with a chuckle .I can feel my face turning red.  
  
" No Darien Sheilds those aren't the biggest words I can use!" I start to say knowing my next words are going to be hard to say " But here are some other words I know and you should listen clearly! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE TILL YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE A NICE PERSON! And I hate you! I never was mean to you but YOU ARE ALWAYS MEAN TO ME! I HATE YOU!"  
  
I storm past him and run all the way home. I opened my door and ran to my room and sat by my window and cried. About and hour or two I woke -up to the sound of my Doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it. But to my surprise the person at the door was Darien. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow what an ending for this chapter. What does Darien want? Will Serena let him in? Or will what ever could of happened between them gone forever? Well i don't know. LOL. I would like 3 more reviews in exchange for the next chapter. HEHEHE lol. 


	4. What?

Hot Summer Days ~~~So sorry this maybe a little late and alittle short . But Please enjoy!~~~ Disclaimer: I *sniff* do not own Sailor Moon . Chapter 4 What?  
  
"Darien what do you want?" I say very confused on why he was there.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you" He replys not looking me in the eyes. God he's hot! Rini where is she ,I wonder then remeber she's with a friend.  
  
"What did you forget something mean to say?" I snap.  
  
"May I come in?" He says ignoring my comment.  
  
"Sure" I say after all it is rain, you know one of those summer rains.He follows me to the couch and i motion for him to sit.  
  
"Serena I am sorry for the way. I didn't mean what I said AND I would like to repay you by helping you and your friends with your Trip . I well had an uncle who Left me his House In Paris.And i was thinking maybe The girls and you can stay there since i have to go check the place out." He says still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Really?" I say with a smile.  
  
"Yeah really , your friends a few of my friends and a house i Paris but the girls said only if you agree."  
  
"Oh this will be sooo cool "I say giving him a hug.  
  
" So i guess you agree. The Plane leaves in 2 days. And you need to be On Time" He says getting up. "I can be on time but i Have a question." I say with a grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What friends do you have?"  
  
............................  
  
" I have friends for your information. I am very popular!"Darien says after a while. I just laugh.Then I hear the door open.  
  
"Hello, Um IS Serena here?" A voice calls from the hall.  
  
" Who is it?!?!" I yell back.I walk into the hall to see a girl about 13 or 14 there . Then I notice it's my cousin Anya. " Hi " She replys softly .She looks absoultely disshelved. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow , New Character and a Werid and intersting twist. Oh Anya IS one of my own characters yays but anyway a trip to Paris, new person, all these people in one house. wow the chapters to come should be wild.heheehe 4 more reviews and the next chapter goes up. or which ever hehehe! 


	5. Bon Voyage?

Hot Summer Days So sorry haven't posted my writing program well wasn't working So i couldn't type stuff on the computer and man did some off my teachers really get pissed. I'll finish this story soon.  
  
Chapter 5: Bon Voyage  
  
" Anya what happened to you? Man I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaim. I mean i really haven't seen this cousin in a long while like since she was 10.  
  
"I need a place to stay and I know you live here and i was in the area. SO i was just wondering if I can stay here with you. I hope i am not interuptting and thing." She says in her soft voice with her Southern accent. Yeah sure my American cousin just happened to be in my area of The WORLD!!!!  
  
" Your not interrupting anything. I was just discussing OUR summer plans. I mean yours, mines my friends and his" I say motioning to a quite Darien." Anya this is Darien, Darien vice versa . Darien her is willing to take us to Paris for the summer."  
  
Anya's brown eyes kind of flicker in shock. She nodds and looks up the stairs .  
  
" Darien can you call my friends and tell them we are going to meet tomorrow at the Park . I have to take care of my cousin." I say slowly escorting Darien to the door. He nods and says a quick good-bye to Anya.  
  
" So i bet your hungry. Well i hope you are or you and i might not be related!" I say try to break the awkard quiet , she smiles" You can leave your bags by the steps for now . Let's eat!"  
  
I microwave a large frozen pizza. We eat that for dinner.  
  
"Sorry for interupting that thing with you boyfriend" Anya says suddenly.  
  
She didn't just call Darien my boyfriend. Eww just the thought of that concept makes me sick!! I think.  
  
" Oh Anya he's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend."  
  
" Guy friends make the best boyfriends." She says smiling i can feel my self blush.  
  
"What about you don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask turning the focus to her." What do you think about Darien?"  
  
Her eyes darken alittle when i ask her about her and if she has a boyfriend , they go a double shade darker to a dark brown almost black when i metioned Darien.  
  
" No i don't have a boyfriend, I don't want one it's stupid to fall in love. As for you "friend" he seems okay." Anya replies .  
  
I glance at the clock it's 10:30 wow , i didn't realize it was that late.  
  
" Ready to hit the hay?" I ask. She nods and we go upstairs to our rooms.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
"Serena wake up your friend Amy called and said to go to the park at 10:15. Serena WAKE THE HELL UP!!" I hear Anya yell. She has a powerful pair of lungs, very powerful because i think i lost some of my hearing.  
  
" I am up you go get ready." i say then glaning at my clock i see it's 10:00 " We'll get breakfast on the way!"  
  
Luckliy Anya was dressed so i had t speed dress and we ran to the park . My poor cousin , i really wish didn't have to deal with my speed running.(speed running= running faster than your average car!)  
  
When Anya and I arrived we say my friends and Dariend and those guys we ran in to at the Market. I wonder what they're doing here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, to cut it so short . I'll will post the next xhapter at the end of this week or begining of next. Please read or post areview i do want feedback the good *gulp* and even the bad. 


	6. Disclaimers for chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moomn forgot to say that last chapter!*sobs * 


	7. Suprise Suprise

Hot summer Days Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon and co. and not using this story to get money.  
  
Hot summer days: surprise, Surprise!  
  
"Hey guys sorry we're a little late. Ya'll this is my cousin Anya she's going to be coming along with us!" I say introducing Anya to every one.  
  
"Cool now let's continues the meeting. I was able to get tickets for tomorrow. I know its short notice but I think we can make it." Darien says after we all sit down and a table.  
  
"So what do these guys got to do with the trip?"Lita asks out of the blue. (Every scout does an anime fall)  
  
"They are my friends" Darien replies answering her question. He looked kind of cute when he's slightly fustrated.And I am about to make him mad. I've got to take this shot.  
  
"Oh my god you actually have friends!" I exclaim. I had to take that shot! I squeal happily as he looks at me.  
  
"I thought we went over the whole me having friends thing.I am very popular!" He exclaims.  
  
I laugh and so does Mina why she was laughing I don't know. But as they say laughter's contagious all us girls started laughing. Then I notice Anya she just sat there seeming out of place.  
  
"So whose he? We know of your other friends" Amy asks poiletly.There was a third wheel we actually a 6th wheel or something.He had gray-yellow eyes which is pretty unusual. And tan skin and silvery hair.  
  
"He's name is Christof he and me are like I really distantant cousins I met him early yesterday to discuss the estate." Darien replies.  
  
I Glance at Anya and she's gone! Now where in the area.  
  
"Where did Anya go?" I squeal " I can't lose my cousin she's one of my favorites."  
  
"Well then let's find her." Raye says and then we split up.  
  
(A/n; like I said b4 I think, Pov's Change so look out for a characters name and POV.Like the one coming up.)  
  
Anya's POV  
  
God I couldn't stay there. I mean why he is here! And looking at Serena all happy with her friends is saddening. Maybe I cam to the wrong place I think as I walk toward the fountain after disappearing from the group.  
  
"You're kind of fast but not all that." A voice says I turn to see it was him.Christof my tormentor.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'll scream." I say I mean the chance of me out running him would be nil.  
  
"You said that last time and I caught you. Why do you try to elude me? I am offering you everything. And you escape me."  
  
Everything he says. This bastard it sick. I know it's really not him. I can't heal him not with out hurting us both. I can't kill him or turn him back. He knows not of what he did to me he would hate him self. The reason I came here because I need Serena's help to change him back. See I am not from here at all. My mum was a goddess seriously, and my dad a demon of souls. Christof my best friend and only true love got cursed by Aria and she mad him evil. His evil causes him to hurt me and he won't be healed unless I stop loving him so she can have him.  
  
"You are not your self! Don't you see can you not see it? You killed your own brother. And raped me. How dare you say you still love me and I shouldn't run?" I say. Now I wish I hadn't left the group.  
  
"You know very well Sax isn't dead I know you resurrected him! I know of your love for him."  
  
Oh that hurt! Sax his brother who's a year older than me well likes me. He understands that I can't love him because I am tied to Christof.  
  
Christof grabs my arm and pulls me close. God this so wasn't him.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Where is she I wonder what's wrong with here how she leave likethat! Then I sense her energy thank god for me being sailor moon sometimes.  
  
I saw that Christof dude grab her!  
  
"What the hell is your cousin doing to mine?" I yell at Darien then he looks over to where my eyes were. His cousin was trying to kiss Anya!  
  
"Christof get the hell off her!" Darien yells and pulls me over there. Then out of now were literally a guy with silver hair and a tail and gray blue eyes attacks Christof. Damn his timing it's not like I can transform. "Who are you?" Darien asks. I look around for the girls or any of Darien's friends but see no one.  
  
"I guess I'll have to kill you again Sax."Christof laughs. Like one of those evil scientist laughs.  
  
"Not before I kill you. How dare you use magic to meddle with love.Anya who does your heart love?" The Sax dude says only directing the last part to Anya.Wow it was like a soap opera. But I hate not knowing what's happening.  
  
"I love you but it can't be my heart is bonded to Christof" Anya says softly.  
  
"You are not bonded to him this bastard us magic to try and change fate! He rewinded the thread that bonded you to me so it would make you love him." Sax says.  
  
"Die now1" Christof growls like literally growls and charges at Sax.  
  
"No!" Anyayelled. I glance at Darien. Then Anya began to change she had a fluffy tail and cute ears.  
  
"Aww she's so cute!" Mina comes out of no were with Lita.  
  
"Tempest Fury!"Anya shouts and literally blows Christof away.  
  
"How dare you!"Christof growls  
  
"How dare I, how dare you! I can't believe you tricked me."Anya growls but it wasn't scary.  
  
"So what no you'll kill me! Like he'll take you back after what happen between us. That-"Christof starts to say then Anya glow a soft brown and the shoots an arrow at Christof. He doubles over then pain and starts laughing. He looks at here. I mean we all were, my sweet cousin who helped me trick Sammy into eating mud pies was something else.  
  
"You know it's true." He laughs the goes poof!  
  
"Anya what's going on?"Lita asks. Anya looks like she's on the verge of a break down. Then Sax touch's her shoulder and she hops up in to a tree and all we hear is her crying.  
  
"Fine don't tell us. Sax what's going on?" Darien says.  
  
"That person you met wasn't my brother. I don't know what he's done to her.Oh and to you scouts Anya and I aren't evil we are as bout as good as you are." Sax says.  
  
(Lita, Mina and I anime fall) I mean how he knew. Yes how did he know.I guess the next chapter will tell us and me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Summer Days.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Sax, Anya, and sadly Christof.  
  
On with the show..  
  
He Had It Coming and Paris Bound.  
  
"Scouts Sax the Sailor scouts aren't here" Darien says stepping toward his cousin.  
  
"But they are too." Sax says then sees me and Lita and mina waving our hands and mouthing don't tell, and no!"Yeah I guess your are right cuz."  
  
I sigh then look up and I can still hear Anya crying.  
  
"Anya sweeties please come down. We'll go home and have pizza and ice-cream and veggie in front of the TV till we go to Paris." I call up the tree.  
  
Then I notice Mina walk over there and proceed to try to climb it.  
  
"Mina what are you doing?" Lita whispers.  
  
"I wanna help her. I can help her. I know I can." Mina replies the continues climbing she only got past the first branch.  
  
Then she slipped and was about to fall then a hand I know as Anya's catches her arm and pulls her up.  
  
Anya's POV  
  
Mina was here name .Serena said sometimes she acts silly but was nice. But if you can't climb a tree don't bother.  
  
"Tell me your problem I won't tell I want to help." She smiles. I can't I mean how do you say your love's brother raped you and your afraid and you don't want him to know because your afraid he won't love you any more.  
  
"Sax change back!" I shout.  
  
"Fine!" He replies I feel him going back to human, I then look at Mina and sigh.  
  
I tell her what has happen and she just listens and at the end of my story hugs me.  
  
"I so confused" I admit  
  
"We all are when we are in love Sax is your soul mate he's totally willing to give you time he care s a lot about you." Mina says  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Yup and you wouldn't have resurrected him if you didn't love him" Mina smiles and I just nod that was true.  
  
"Thanks Mina" I say and hug her which is pretty out of the norm for me I am not the hug people type.  
  
"Anya can I do one thing?" She asks her eyes go all wide and watery.  
  
"Sure" I reply then regretting it.  
  
"Can I touch your ears?" She pouts. I feel my doggy ears twitch but nod. She pulls to see if there real then I change back real quickly and get out of the tree.  
  
Serena POV  
  
Wow was all that was going through my head after hearing Sax's story. Then I notice Anya and Mina were down from the tree.  
  
Anya comes and sits next to me and her eyes stay down ward.Aww she so adorable I hug her and whisper it'll be okay. She smiles. We all decide to still leave tomorrow and we would meet at the airport at 7. I ask Mina and Lita to drop Anya at my house since it's on there way home.  
  
"Darien can I talk to you?" I ask he turns but then tells Sax to go to his apartment.  
  
"What about Serena?" He asks  
  
"What if we help Sax and Anya get together. The truly care about each other. She's just shy and he's just scared to rush her. That both just need some help."  
  
"Yeah I guess we could help them out. And I guess Paris would be the perfect place." He smiles." Can I drive you home?"  
  
"Sure" I nod then smile.  
  
Sax POV  
  
I'll go to Darien's house later. I spot Anya at her cousin's house she waves goodbye to the others.  
  
"Anya"I call after they leave before she goes in. "Sax what is it?" She asks avoiding my eyes.  
  
Oh got to think quickly can't make up a stupid idea.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we hook-up your cousin Serena and my cousin Darien. They would make a cute couple." I say. Stupid I mutter inward. Anya and I would make a cute couple.  
  
"Oh sure they do seem to like each other. Maybe we could plan this more tomorrow it would be a long flight" She says softly.Hmm maybe this wasn't a stupid idea I get to spend more time with my angel.  
  
"Yeah Sure. See you tomorrow Anya."I say then turns to go.I hear her whisper bye.  
  
Anya's POV  
  
There he goes. I should have told him. Well, I'll see him tomorrow.  
  
That's all for now-mail me if you want at ashleeswetspirit@msn.com . 


End file.
